LOTM: String Theory S2 P6/Transcript
(The heroes are seen a few days later patrolling the city as order returns after Devil's Breath is cured) Alex: So nice to see the city like this again. Erin: Kinda missed when it wasn't full of Puppets. Omega: It's so beautiful! Is this really what it looks like? Mina: Yes Omega. It is. Omega: Awesome! Tsuya: Now that the Devil's Breath's gone, we can go anywhere we want without getting sick now. Tenya: Indeed. And the rioting has finally stopped as well. Momo: I do hate to think how many died in the time it took to solve all this... Shoto: We did the best we could to limit the damage. That's all anyone could ask for. Miles: Well hey some good news: I heard Martin is trying to help May find her a new home. Uraraka: Oh that's great! She and Spunky won't have to stay at the F.E.A.S.T. Center then. Mina: So Omega, since we got the whole city back, why don't we show you around? Omega: I'd love that! Alex: You two can go on ahead, we'll resume the scouting mission. Omega: Yes! Come on Mina! (The two leave the team and run off) Erin: I swear those two just seem so similar. Miles: Probably because of Omega's bonding. He must've inherited more than an acid attack. Izuku: Yeah, I know! It's so- ???: Well well well... (Alex stops as the others stand confused) Erin: Alex, what is it? Alex: That...voice! Miles: What voice? (A man approaches the group from the side) ???: This voice! (The group turn to find Alex's classmate Leo Venicor standing there in the street) Alex: Leo... Leo: Long time no see Alex! How you been doing? Alex: Fine, I guess. Leo: I sure hope its going fine after everything. Heard you're now part of your own hero group. Alex: Yep that we are. Leo: *Pats him on the shoulder* Well for you man. I bet your dad is- *Sees Erin* Hey-hey-hey Erin! Erin: *Crosses her arms* Hello Leo. Leo: *Goes up to her* How's it going ice babe? Erin: What did I say about calling me that? Leo: What? It's a cute pet name. Miles: Um guys? Who's this? Leo: Whoa! Are you that Spider-Dude I hear about? I thought he was dead. (Alex face palms) Alex: Miles... This is Leo Venicor. He's one of our classmates. Leo: That's right! I'm also the champion at our school. Impressed Erin? Erin: No not really? Leo: You say "no" but you're eyes say- Alex: Leo, now is really not the time for this. Leo: What's wrong Alex? Still upset about how I took your championship title? It's not my fault you nor Midoriya here could withstand the full power of Katanamo. Izuku: Is that what you call it now? Leo: I'll have you know that is a him not an "it"! This is a sentient being we're talking about! Alex: Look just tell me what you want. Leo: Simple. I want in with The Defenders. Erin: What?! Alex: Why? Leon: Well, considering that The Puppets ruin any chance we have of ever truly competing together, I figure why not hang out with my friends until the time is right to crush them in the tournament! Shoto: You seem rather full of yourself. Leo: Hey, no I don't! Alex: How will you prove yourself? Leo: Send out one of your allies to fight me, right here and now! Miles: Is this guy for real? Izuku: Leo's a good guy, but was always full of himself. Leo: So come Alex! Pick your allies and I'll take 'em on! Alex:.... *Looks at Erin* Erin: *Shrugs* Alex:.... All right Leo. I got the perfect guys in mind for you? Leo: All right now you're talking! Alex: Yo! Fumikage! (Fumikage approaches Alex) Fumikage: You wish me to fight him? Alex: Yeah. You'd be a perfect choice for Leo. And... You two Miles! Miles: Me??? Alex: I get the feeling you two will make a good team and show Leo what's up? Leo: So I get to beat up a bird and a spider? Sounds good to me. Keep a close eye on me Erin, or you'll miss how quickly I beat them. Erin: *Rolls her eyes* Oi... Leo: Follow me! I know the perfect spot to fight! (The group is seen in a courtyard as Miles is seen putting on his mask and outfit) Miles: You guys sure about this? Alex: Just get it over with Miles. I don't have time to deal with him today. Fumikage: Don't worry Miles, a two on one can't be so bad. Miles: I hope your right. Leo: Ready? Miles: *sigh* I guess. Leo: Good! Then I shall prepare my attack! BEHOLD THE MIGHT OF KATANAMO! (A hand phases out of Leo's chest before a Spirit emerges. The two then strike a pose as they stare at the two) Katanamo: You called Leo? Leo: Precisely Kat, let's show these two what true unity can do! Katanamo: Right! Miles: WHOA! What the heck is that!? Alex: That's Leo's gift. For the sake of making this a fair fight that's all I can tell you. Miles: Dude I was NOT expecting this! Fumikage: His power is similar to mine. I see why Alex chose me. LET'S GO SHADOW! (Shadow appears out of Fumikage) Shadow: Well well what have we here!? Katanamo: What is this freak of nature! Shadow: Oh I'll show YOU freak of nature! *Charges at Kat* (Shadow starts clashing at Kat who holds up his arms and blocks each blow) Miles: Wow. This is unreal right here. Leo: Katanamo is the perfect fighting force! Nothing can break through his defense! Miles: Doesn't mean we won't try! (Miles fires webs at Kat, but they phase right through him instead and hit the wall) Miles: WHAT!? Leo: He also cannot be attacked by conventional means boy. Unless you can project a being like your bird friend here you're not getting to him easily. Miles: Crap, this is gonna be harder than I thought. Leo: Katanamo, I think it's time for the offense! Katanamo: Got it! (Katanamo grabs Shadow during his attack and pushes him away) Leo: GO! EMERALD STEEL SPECIAL ATTACK! (Katanamo rams his fist into Shadow, knocking it back into Fumikage. Miles watches on in shock) Miles: How am I supposed to help here?! (Miles then gets an idea) Miles: Katanamo may be a spirit, but Leo's still physical. I got it! (Miles shoots webs at Leo's feet) Leo: Whoa what the!? Miles: I got you now! Leo: ! OH NO YOU DON'T! (Suddenly Katanamo appears in front of Miles and throws a punch at him, which Miles manages to dodge) Miles: HA! Nice try! (Miles closes in and kicks Leo in the face knocking him flat on his back) Leo: AH!! Ah crap they figured it out! Katanamo: This will make things difficult. Miles: Fumikage? You okay? Fumikage: Yes I'm fine. SHADOW! (Shadow re-appears) Shadow: THAT HURT YOU ASSHOLE! NOW I'M GONNA HURT YOU! (Katanamo and Shadow attack each other before Kat pushes Shadow back again. Shadow then returns with a swiping attack that seems to cause Katanamo to vanish into thin air) Miles: Now what?! Fumikage: Where did he go? (Leo laughs) Leo: Blink kid! (Miles and Fumikage both blink, causing them both to see Katanamo to appear before them. They reach out but their hands seems to go right through him) Leo: He's not standing there kids, HE'S RIGHT INSIDE YOUR EYES! (Miles and Fumikage's eyes are shown glowing red and Katanamo is seen squatting in his eyeball) Miles: Wh-What?!? Uraraka: Oh no! Leo: Now for the finishing move! KATANAMO, PARALYSIS SPINAL TAP! (Katanamo jumps down further into their bodies body before both of them feel their legs give out, paralyzed by Katanamo) Miles: W-What did you do to me?! Why can't I get up!? Fumikage: What...Is this?! Leo: Katanamo just performed a spinal tap on you. You'll be fine in a second, but that's all the time I need... (The two anticipate the next move before Kat suddenly rejoins Leo's side) Leo: TO WIN! (Kat throws a punch that hits both Fumikage and Miles at the same time knocking them both down. And they stay down) Leo: HAHA! YEAH WE DID IT! Katanamo: Another excellent victory Leo! Leo: HELL YEAH! This one goes out to all the ladies gather here today! *Winks* Girls:..... Miles: *Starts to get up* Oh man... He wrecked us.. Fumikage: That's certainly one way of putting it. Alex: *Helps the two up* Hey its okay guys. You did great out there. Miles: Thanks Alex. Leo: Oooh Alex! Alex: *Sighs* Now I gotta deal with this... (Alex and Erin approach Leo) Miles: He is he REALLY gonna be part of our team? Fumikage: Izuku did say he was a good person. And he is VERY skilled. He could be useful Miles: I guess.. (Over with Alex Erin and Leo) Leo: Welp. You saw it first hand Alex. I beat BOTH your chosen fighters! You impressed now Erin? (Erin rolls her eyes) Alex: Leo, you're in. Leo: Nice! I won't let you down boss man! (Leo and Alex shake hands) Alex: Yeah, I guess. Leo: Now then, what shall our first order of business be? Alex: Well, we still need to finish scouting the place out. You can come along on that. Leo: Excellent! Erin: We should go find Mina and Omega to while we're at it. Alex: Right! Come on guys let's go! (Meanwhile Mina's seen in the park as she's sneaking around a tree) Mina: Hmm... Now where did he go? (Mina feels something tap her shoulder. She looks but sees nothing) Mina: Heeeey! You better not be invisible! That's cheating! (Mina feels another tap on her shoulder she looks but again finds nothing) Mina: Seriously where is he? (She feels something tap her head. She looks up) Mina: *Gasp* (Omega is seen with two clones in a tree) Omega: Not so clever now are you!? Mina: Oh no... (The two clones grab Mina and pull her up the tree) Omega: I've won yet again! Mina: *Laughs* Yep you got me again! (The scene changes to Omega and Mina still sitting in the tree looking out in the city) Omega: The city looks so beautiful. I can't believe anyone would want to destroy all of this. Mina: It really doesn't make sense. But that's why we are here. Omega: Yeah. No way will I let anyone destroy this. (Mina and Omega continue to sit there for a few moments till they see their friends) Mina: Oh hey there's Alex! (The two hop down the tree) Mina: Hey guys! Izuku: There you are Mina. We were looking all over for ya. Mina: Sorry me and Omega we're playing a game. Leo: Omega? Who's- (Leo sees Omega) Leo: AHH!! MONSTER!! KATANAMO!! *summons Kat* Alex: WAIT, DON'T HURT HIM! Leo: But it's a Targhul! It needs- Erin: It's on our side Leo. Calm down. (Leo draws Katanamo back into his body) Leo: If you insist my lady. Omega: Who is he?? Alex: Sorry Omega. This is Leo. He's... Our newest member. Mina: Well tell him not to be so quick to attack someone! *Goes up to Omega* He could have hurt Omega. Leo: Hey I didn't know! Omega: Its okay Mina I'm all right. Mina: Okay if you're sure. Alex: Well now that we found you guys, we can resume our patrol. So let's get going! (The Defenders now had a new member to their team. A strong and useful but somewhat annoying team member. What awaits the Defenders now...?) TO BE CONTINUED Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts